


New Job

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Sam panics





	New Job

Sam had absolutely no clue how to be Captain America. That shield wasn’t his, shouldn’t be his. Captain America was a blond-haired, blue-eyed super-soldier, and Sam was precisely none of those things. He was awesome, sure, but not Cap levels of heroism. Cap was the guy that kids grew up worshipping, wanting to be like.

But maybe… There was a whole community of kids out there – kids who didn’t look like that. Kids who looked like Sam. Kids who needed that kind of clean-cut hero to look up to, aspire to be like.

Maybe he _could_ do this, for them.


End file.
